Albert Cho
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}}}} Albert Cho is Danny's younger brother who will always fight by his side. Like his brother, he was approached by Xaviax who offered him and Danny a big paycheck in exchange for participating in "the biggest heist in the history of Earth". He ends up becoming Kamen Rider Spear, a Kamen Rider with a gazelle Advent Deck. He likes being a Kamen Rider, as it makes him feel much tougher. Though claiming to be an "expert", he is quite inexperienced at fighting, with Len quickly stealing his Advent Deck with one hand while he was attempting to transform. He and Danny later crashed Grace's Book Store and ended up fighting Kit, Len, and Chris. Like Drew and JTC, he is completely aware of Xaviax's true nature and will go along with him to get what he wants. After Sting is vented, Albert and Danny ambush Kit along with JTC, but Kit repels them and uses his Final Vent on Spear, thus venting him to the Advent Void. Albert is the sixth Kamen Rider to be vented in the series. His Advent Deck is claimed by Kit but is then given to Len. During the final battle, Eubulon manages to rescue the Ventaran Spear who uses his Link Vent to destroy Xaviax. Soon after, Eubulon rescues Albert from the Advent Void and erases his memories to return him to his normal life. Kamen Rider Spear is a close-range Rider with only Spin Vent to use. Unlike other Riders, where they only have one Advent Beast aiding them, his Attack Vent calls out multiple Zelles in addition to Gigazelle to aid him and overwhelm his opponents, to the point of being able to have his Advent Beasts fight for him without needing to join the battle himself. Gigazelle Gigazelle is a humanoid gazelle which is Spear's Advent Beast. When Gigazelle is summoned, it is also accompanied by fellow Zelle monsters Magazelle, Omegazelle, and Megazelle. Kamen Rider Spear Kamen Rider Spear Spear slots his cards on the slot on his right knee called the Gazelle Visor. *'Attack Vent': Summons Gigazelle and the other Zelles to attack his enemies directly. *'Spin Vent': Conjures a twin drill weapon. *'Final Vent': Summons Gigazelle and other Zelles for Spear's Final Vent. The Zelles stampede a target before Spear unleashes a powerful knee strike to the enemy's head. Never fully used by Spear (only the Zelle summoning part is shown). File:Spear_Advent.JPG|*'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Gigazelle along with Omegazelle and Magazelle. File:Spear_Spin_Vent.JPG|*'Spin Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Gazelle Stab. File:Spear_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Drive Divider. The Zelles stampede a target before Spear unleashes a powerful knee strike to the enemy's head. Appearances: Dragon Knight Episode 17 - The Power of Three - 21 - Strike's Ultimatum Appearances * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight **Episode 17: The Power of Three **Episode 18: The Brothers Cho **Episode 19: Semper Fi **Episode 20: Letter from the Front Line **Episode 21: Strike's Ultimatum Notes *In the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Albert is voiced by Ryouta Murai, who is known for playing Yuusuke Onodera, the alternate Kamen Rider Kuuga, in Kamen Rider Decade. He also played Kazuya Suzuki in Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka. *Spear is one of 2 Riders in the series whose name is of a weapon they use; the second one is Kamen Rider Axe, who is incidentally his fighting partner (among the Earth Riders, at least). The name parallel naturally also applies to their Ventaran counterparts, though they don't seem to be a de facto team. *Spear's Advent Deck and Rider armor are brown, his transformation rings are yellow, the background of his Final Vent card is purple, and his Advent Beasts are purple, brown, and green, making him the most color-mismatched Rider of the series. The same is said for his Japanese counterpart Imperer. *His actor's name is Tony Sano, his last name (Sano) happens to be the last name of his Japanese counterpart's character. *He has the fewest cards out of all the Riders with a measly 3: Spin, Attack, and Final Vent. See Also *Chase (Dragon Knight) - Ventaran Kamen Rider Spear counterpart. Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Villains Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Relatives Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight